The present inventive concept relates to antifuse control circuits and methods of executing antifuse read operations. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to antifuse control circuits controlling the start time of an antifuse read operation performed during a power-up routine for a semiconductor memory device.
During the power-up of semiconductor memory devices it is important to quickly and efficiently read control data that is stored in an antifuse. However, certain control voltages necessary to the execution of the antifuse read operation must be stable in order to obtain correct data.